


Depriving gravity

by maybe_she



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, сонгфик на полшишечки, травка как попытка заговорить, шутки за 150 (со скидкой)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Диппер вернулся спустя пять лет. Билл тоже.





	Depriving gravity

**Author's Note:**

> травка и градус упоротости чуть выше, чем средний по больнице, пвп без, собственно, порно

Диппер делает глоток приторного коктейля и оглядывает бар. На другом конце стойки сидит Вэнди с друзьями. Девушка в приветственном жесте поднимает бокал, и Диппер салютует ей в ответ. Робби недоверчиво косится на Диппера, но тот уже и не смотрит в их сторону. С подростковой влюблённостью в Вэнди давно покончено. 

Диппер оглядывается - Мэйбл так и не появилась, видимо, всё же устроила девичник с подругами. Что в двенадцать, что в семнадцать - она одинаково любила бой подушками, посиделки с модными журналами и разговоры о мальчиках. А Диппер совершенно честно и взаимно любил сестру, так что на то, что она так и не пришла, он не обиделся. Сделав жест бармену, он заказал популярный здесь коктейль "Падающая звезда" (ну угадайте, кто догадался смешать яблочный и ананасовый соки, гренадин и коктейльные яблочки - и в честь кого, соответственно, его и назвали?). Повернувшись на стуле, Диппер расфокусированно следил за людьми на танцполе. Под разноцветными огнями отплясывало человек пятьдесят, но среди них выделялся Новенький. Диппер знал всех и каждого в Гравити Фолз в лицо, а этого парнишку видел в первый раз. Впрочем, он мог приехать из соседнего городка с кем-то из друзей. Разве что он был единственным незнакомцем.

Над танцполом зазвучал Кевин Рудольф; электрические рифы поплыли в воздухе, и со словами "motherfuckers are know who I am" Новенький выбрасывает руки вверх - на нём обтягивающие чёрные джинсы и жёлтая кофта, растянутая на горле, рукава закатаны. Новенький вертится во всё стороны, и его движения должны были бы выглядеть как невротические дёргания, но - напротив - выглядят удивительно гармонично. Он двигается плавно, невероятно мягко. Диппер прикидывает - на вид Новеньму ну никак не больше двадцати; в его движениях уже нет подростковой угловатости и неловкости, он не двигается, а буквально перетекает из одной точки пространства в другую. 

Диппер замирает - за всеми своими размышлениями он совершенно забыл, что стоит хоть изредка переводить взгляд, чтобы не походить на сумасшедшего сталкера, и теперь у него точно проблемы. Новенький, продолжая двигаться, теперь смотрит Дипперу прямо в глаза. Диппер автоматически улыбается краешками губ и приподнимает бокал в воздух, в ту же секунду крича про себя _"какого чёрта ты делаешь, Пайнс?"_ и проклиная свои бессознательные действия. А Новенький - боже милостивый! - подмигивает ему в ответ, проводя руками по бокам. Откидывает с глаз светлую чёлку и качает головой, мол, присоединишься? Диппер мотает головой, буквально скатывается с барного стула и, кинув на стойку мятую десятку, ретируется в сторону выхода из бара. 

Проскочив охранника, он заворачивает за угол и останавливается в удивительно пустынной курилке бара. Щелчком выбивает из пачки "Мальборо" сигарету, закуривает и облокачивается на кирпичную стену. Спустя пару-другую затяжек дыхание приходит в норму, и Диппер расслабленно вздыхает. Задняя дверь бара со скрипом раскрывается, и на улицу вываливается кто-то. Не _кто-то_ , подмечает Диппер краем глаза. Новенький. Тот достаёт из заднего кармана джинс портсигар, выхватывает оттуда самокрутку и вжимается спиной в стену.

\- Огоньку не найдётся? - косится он на Диппера зелёными глазами.

Диппер прокручивает в руке зажигалку и щёлкает ею; Новенький обхватывает его пальцы ладонями, закрывая огонёк от ветра, и прикуривает. В воздухе начинает плыть сладковатый аромат, и Диппер изумлённо распахивает глаза.

\- Ты в курсе, что здесь часто ездят полицейские патрули?

\- О-о-о, - протяжно стонет Новенький, крепко затягиваясь. - И что?

\- Скрутят, и придётся тратиться на адвоката, вот что.

\- Золотце, я успею исчезнуть ещё до того, как эти тупоголовые хотя бы что-то сообразят, - Новенький тянет в сторону и без того растянутый воротник своей кофты, бездумно почёсывая шею. - Я всегда исчезаю.

\- Ясно, - Диппер прикуривает от старой сигареты новую.

Новенький смешно и часто моргает, глаза его покраснели и оттого кажутся ещё более зелёными, бесовскими. Он поворачивается боком, становясь ещё ближе к Дипперу, и спрашивает:

\- Знаешь, где у тебя больше всего жизни?

\- Э-э-э, и где же? - Диппер от удивления вскидывает брови вверх.

Мало ли что этот весельчак с травкой удумает...

\- Вот зде-е-есь, - тянет блондинистый Новенький и, отставив руку с зажатым в пальцах косячком в сторону, наваливается на Диппера.

Ведёт носом по ключице, скрытой тканью футболки, доходит до её воротника и скользит по шее горячими губами, запечатывая своё движение поцелуем где-то под ухом.

\- Хэй! - Диппер неуклюже отталкивает его одной рукой, и тут с глазами Новенького начинают происходить странности.

Белок желтеет, словно подсвеченный изнутри, а зрачок вытягивается в вертикальный, кошачий. Ровно на пару секунд. 

\- Неужели не узнал, ммм? - мурлычет он, снова пытаясь дотянуться до дипперовой шеи.

\- Билл! - не то с негодованием, не то с облегчение бормочет Диппер, спешно затягиваясь.

\- Я скучал, - просто говорит Билл и утыкается, наконец, носом в плечо Диппера. - Без тебя мне скучно.

\- Где ты был? - Диппер словно не находит ничего лучше.

\- То там, то там. Но не тут. А потом птичка на хвосте принесла, что ты решил отдохнуть в местах прежней славы. И я не мог этого пропустить, - рука, которой Билл опирался на стену, быстро переползла к Дипперу на предплечье.

Билл чуть сжимает пальцы - Дипперу вовсе не больно, - словно разминает напряжённые мышцы.

\- К тебе или ко мне? - мягко, тихо спрашивает демон, прикусывая ключицу через ткань.

\- Ты охренел?! - шипит Диппер, и не ясно, чем он больше возмущён - укусом или же предложением.

\- Нет. Возможно, стал чуть наглее, чем обычно. Действие каннабиноидов, - хмыкает Билл ему в плечо и, наконец, отстраняется.

\- Куда ещё наглее, - нервно парирует Диппер, затягивается и выпускает дым, высоко задирая подбородок. 

\- Сосна, а ты не меняешься с течением времени, - Билл отстраняется и становится прямо перед Диппером, - всё так же бодришься, хоть и боишься меня до чёртиков. 

Диппер поднимает глаза - Билл оказывается выше его на пару дюймов, и это так привычно - смотреть на него снизу вверх.

\- Билл, - почти успокоившись, выдыхает Диппер и затягивается, выпуская дым Биллу в лицо, - оставь, тебя никто не боится.

\- А меня это даже заводит, - фыркает Билл, морща нос из-за дыма, - ты - и не боишься. 

\- А это все демоны или только ты - по мальчикам? А то я в вашей дьявольской иерархии не очень-то разбираюсь, - Диппер с вызовом смотрит на Билла, чуть прищуриваясь. 

Билл в последний раз затягивается и отбрасывает окурок в сторону, в темноту. Смаргивает - и глаза снова жёлтые.

\- Я не по мальчикам - я по тебе, - просто отвечает он и вжимается губами в губы Диппера. 

Целуется Билл яростно, агрессивно, словно в последний раз - боится, что ли, что оттолкнут. Диппер замирает, не сопротивляется и разжимает губы, когда Билл с силой проводит по ним языком. 

\- Отвязно, - констатирует Билл, отстраняясь, и облизывается: - особенно для тебя.

Диппер отбрасывает истлевшую сигарету, одну руку устраивает у Билла на талии, а другой притягивает его к себе за затылок. Сталкивается с ним лбом и шепчет:

\- Дома сестра. Так что, очевидно, к тебе.

Билл широко улыбается, переплетает пальцы с Диппером и быстрым шагом уводит его из под света фонарей в темноту.


End file.
